Yosho's Legacy
by juandelacruz
Summary: An encounter 200 years ago between Yosho and Happosai will have far reaching consquences for Earth and Jurai. On hold until I finish A Mother's Tale. Reason is in my forums.
1. Yosho And Happosai Don't Mix

Fan Fiction Title: Yosho's Legacy. (Tentative Title)

A Ranma½ - Tenchi Muyo! cross-over.

by juandelacruz

Revision 1.5

02 May 2005

Disclaimer: Ranma½ and Tenchi Muyo! are owned by their respective copyright owners. No profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

xxx Damn heat xxx

Prologue: Yosho and Happosai Don't Mix

xxx Damn humidity xxx

Time: 1800 A.D. Or, more precisely, two hundred years in the past. Or when Happosai was a spritely hundred year old pervert. Or... well, you get the idea.

Place: At a small village near present day Okayama.

"What a haul! what a haul!"

The cry, which would become infamous in all of Japan, rang out in the early, but not too early, morning. This was soon followed by the outraged shouts of women who had been groped and then relieved of certain artifacts of clothing.

The commotion had the effect of drawing a certain shrine priest's attention away from inspecting some merchandise being hawked by a merchant. The priest sighed and shook his head.

"The old goat's at it again, I see." The merchant commented with some resignation in his voice.

"Yes." The shrine caretaker rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming on.

"Why don't you punish him more so he learns his lesson? You're the only one who has been able to stop him regularly." The seller added with some anger. His wife and daughters had been victimized several times already.

The seemingly-old priest tiredly sighed again. The villagers had been pestering him for months now to do something about the nuisance. It wouldn't do to alienate his neighbors further by not doing anything. Reluctantly he nodded and stepped out into the middle of the main street of the little village.

The priest stood patiently, waiting for the little old man to pass by. When he saw Happosai turn the corner around one of the houses he flicked his right wrist and threw the fan he was hiding within his robes.

It hit the lecher square in the noggin causing the smaller man to drop his sack and crash into the ground face first.

"Who dares..." Happosai sputtered angrily before seeing who had challenged him. "Urk!" He paled. Anyone else and he would have no problem but the priest had consistently thumped him in the past. It was the reason he stuck around. He had to learn how the seemingly harmless priest beat him handily every time they had tussled.

"This ends now, Happosai!" Yosho, or as he was known, Katsuhito Masaki declared as the two faced off in the middle of the road, surrounded by the villagers. "Your lecherous ways has brought nothing but grief to this peaceful village."

Happosai tried to stall. "Now, now, Masaki-san. Is that any way for a priest to talk to an old man?" He asked as he began to edge away. He knew when he couldn't win a fight. It was one of the reasons he would live a very long life.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Katsuhito moved swiftly to cut off the escape. "This time I'm going to make sure you learn your lesson."

Happosai put up a good fight but Katsuhito had four-hundred plus years of experience on him. In the end the founder of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts was hauled off to jail and possible beheading.

xxx Damn mosquitoes xxx

"That priest has messed with me for the last time!" The bruised and battered form of Happosai vowed as he prepared his revenge in his camp. He had escaped from jail not one hour earlier.

He brooded for a time on what suitable revenge he could inflict on the priest. In the end he decided on a drug he had stolen the recipe for from that Chinese Amazon Village several decades before. If the scroll was correct the drug was the perfect revenge.

When it was finished he raised the bag of powder in triumph and began to laugh maniacally.

xxx Damn high electric bill xxx

A week later, a completely healed and rejuvenated Happosai was again going about his business. This time, however, it was a ruse. He knew Katsuhito would be shopping today at that shop that sold paper and ink. He wanted to draw the priest out.

"What a haul! What a haul!"

A shopping Katsuhito groaned loudly and hanged his head. He had learned of the pest's escape one day after it happened and knew this day would come. He had really hoped the pervert had learned something from the beating he had inflicted just over a week before but obviously had not.

"I told you you should have killed him. Or at least crippled him." The merchant from last week idly said in conversation.

"Happosai does not deserve to die or be crippled. He is merely a nuisance."

The seller snorted. "I'd like to hear you say that after one of your women friends get molested."

"Perhaps." Katsuhito sighed and stepped out to stop Happosai again.

"Ah! Masaki-san! So good to see you!" Happosai gleefully greeted from the store's roof before flinging the bag of powder right in Katsuhito's face.

"Wha...!" was all the priest could utter before the bag exploded in his face. Katsuhito began coughing as he inhaled some of the powder. He braced himself for the assault that never came. He rubbed his eyes clear of the powder and looked at where the diminutive man stood.

"What did you do, Happosai?" Katsuhito demanded as he began to feel a little light-headed. He didn't think he would like the answer. "Did you poison me?"

"Poison you?" Happosai responded as if insulted. "Now why would I do something like that? I may be a pervert but I'm definitely not a killer."

"Then what did you do?" Katsuhito demanded. His eyes widened as he felt certain... urges. "No. You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Happosai gleefully cackled. He was beside himself with glee as he noticed the priest's growing discomfort. "I think this way will be much more fun! Well, I'll be seeing you!" He bounded to the nearest rooftop.

"No! Stop! Give me the anti-dote!" Katsuhito would have pursued except a certain body part was making movement awkward.

"Anti-dote? There's no anti-dote. After all, it's a drug to ensure a happy marriage!"

The priest gasped. "No... no anti-dote?" He barely got that out in a squeek as he struggled to keep himself under control.

"Well, the drug does wear off in a few years, if that'll make you feel any better."

"Years?" It was now a whimper.

"Yep. And don't even try self-help. It doesn't work that way." Happosai smirked at the almost doubled up figure of Katsuhito. "Well, tata, then. It's been fun but I have to go. Other ladies to grope and molest, you see." With that the small man bounded off.

"Wait!" Katsuhito reached out but bent over quickly as his robes scraped roughly against a very sensitive part. He fell over into a fetal position.

"Help me." He begged the villagers. Some moved to help but backed away at the manic look in his eyes. "Please..." He forced himself onto all four and several men finally worked up the courage to help him to his feet. "...shrine..."

xxx Damn broken air conditioner xxx

Katsuhito was a great man. He resisted the urges a full month before succumbing. It was then he decided he needed to find an anti-dote before he ruined more women. He left the shrine and the young woman in the care of the village and promised to return once he had cured himself.

xxx Damn high oil prices xxx

Years later, Katsuhito returned, the effects of the drug finally worn off, finding the shrine worse for wear and the woman gone. He learned bandits had raided the village a couple of years after he left.

He attempted to find the women he had seduced to no avail. He discovered to his horror that the drug not only increased his libido but his virility as well. The women had all been cast out of their clans and wandered off.

Katsuhito had no doubts the women survived along with their child. They were all strong women, after all, which was what attracted him to them in the first place. He prayed every day they would come by the shrine some day so he would be able to take care of them properly. He had told them of his shrine before moving on in hopes of finding a cure.

For whatever reason he could not understand, none came.

xxx Damn whatever xxx

Author's notes:

Well, I thought I'd post this just to say I'm still alive, unfortunately for some people. I actually wrote this around the same time as chapter one for "A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing."

This is just an idea that suddenly popped into my head while I was reading the posts about "Juraians, Geniuses, and Nerimans" (I haven't really read it so no idea what's in it) in the thread "Amusing scenes and quotes from fanfiction continued..." at the AniFics forums and remembered a post in the "Ami PC" thread in Anime Addventures where Genma was the father of Ranma, Akane, Shampoo and Kodachi. Most or all of the Ranma-TM cross-overs I've read only had one of the NWC as Juraian. Heck, why settle for one? I wondered what would it be like if Katsuhito/Yosho was the **ancestor** of some/most/all of the Ranma teen-agers instead of just one. Besides increased damage levels, of course.

Also some of the ideas I got from reading various fan fictions like some of Metroanime's "The Bet" entries.

Where does it go from here? I don't really know. It's just something that I had to write down before forgetting. One idea is having the NWC and TM cast caught in a galatic power struggle between the various noble houses of Jurai. A group of previously unknown Juraian nobles with a direct line to the Juraian Throne on a backwater planet with no present loyalty to any house. And with no records saying who among the women gave birth first, the line of succession is sufficiently muddled. BTW, this takes place in the Tenchi Muyo! OVA universe.

Thanks to the people at the AniFics forum, especially to Ki Nexus for giving me the idea on a power struggle for the Throne of Jurai, and at the Anime Addventure. Cool people as long as you're not an idiot.

As always, feedback is appreciated.

And if you readers have been paying attention, I've given the reasons why I haven't updated my other fics, specifically "A Mother's Tale" and "A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing". I haven't forgotten them and actually have written around 75 of the next chapter so be patient. And please stop threatening me with letter bombs. It won't work. I live in the Philippines. We eat bombings here for breakfast.

Oh, one last thing. If anyone's interested, I'm looking for pre/beta-readers for my fanfics. Just send me an e-mail with the subject pre-reader and stating what fic you want to pre-read. I'll probably get 4 or 5 per fic.


	2. Curiosity Killed The Goddesses

Fan Fiction Title: Yosho's Brood. (Tentative Title)

A Ranma½ - Tenchi Muyo! cross-over.

by juandelacruz

Revision 1.1

13 May 2006

Corrected some spelling errors and added some scenes.

Disclaimer: Ranma½ and Tenchi Muyo! are owned by their respective copyright owners. No profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

Author's notes:

Before reading this chapter, I would like to inform all of you that this story occurs in my "A Mother's Tale" Ranmaverse. I kinda like that story even though I haven't finished it yet. 8)

Anyway, as such, to understand this story one will need to have read that story and it will contain some spoilers to that story.

With that out the way, on to chapter one then.

PS. Don't you find it annoying when the Japanese refer to certain persons as **that person**?

--------------------

Chapter 1: Curiosity Killed The Goddesses.

--------------------

Time: Doesn't exist.

Place: Nowhere.

In an artificially created place several dimensions removed, a being long asleep stirred as it felt the very fabric of reality quiver from the power of another, power that was merely a fraction of its own. The pulse had been less than the proverbial blink of an eye compared to the immeasurable time the being had been in existence but it had been enough.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The question rumbled across universes, causing dimensional quakes that swallowed whole galaxies in different universes in an instant. The being spread its senses far and wide, crossing dimensions as if they were merely cracks in the pavement, searching for the power that awakened it, to see if it would become a threat to its existence.

--------------------

Time: Present (Just after the end of OVA 3).

Place: Masaki Shrine.

Tenchi Masaki was quietly sweeping the grounds of his grandfather's shrine when he spotted the pink crabby hair rise from the steps. Knowing only one person who had such hair, he paused from his chore, smiled and called out a friendly greeting as soon as he saw the head that the hair was attached to.

"Good morning, little Washu! What brings you up to the shrine so early in the morning?"

"Ah, good morning also, Tenchi. Is your grandfather in?"

"Uh, I think so. He should be in the shrine office. Do you want me to get him for you?"

"Thanks, Tenchi, but no. I'll go to the office myself."

"Okay, little Washu." He watched the scientist walk towards the office before turning to resume doing his chores.

"Lord Tenchi?"

"What is it, Ayeka?"

"Why do you think it is Miss Washu wishes to see your grandfather?"

"Why do you ask, Ayeka?"

"Well, she hardly leaves her laboratory and almost never comes up here."

Tenchi cocked his head to the side in thought. After a while a rather large sweat drop appeared behind his head. He smiled a bit weakly. "Hehe. You've got a point there, Ayeka. I just hope its nothing serious."

Before he finished replying, two arms suddenly materialized out of thin air and wrapped themselves around his neck. "Well, what are we waiting for, Tenchi?" Ryouko asked with a mischievous grin. "Let's go and find out for ourselves!"

For once, Ayeka forgot to pull the space pirate off their mutual romantic interest as the mystery of Washu's visit to Tenchi's grandfather had intrigued even her.

After donning a bandanna around their heads in the traditional manner for thieves, the three silently tip-toed to the sliding doors where the self-proclaimed greatest scientific mind of the universe had entered. They leaned their heads until their ears touched the thin material of the door.

--------------------

Washu knocked on the sliding door to the shrine office. "Mr. Masaki?" she called out.

The door slid open a few moments later and an elderly man wearing somewhat rectangular eyeglasses stood in the doorway. "Ah, little Washu. What a pleasant surprise. Please come in." Katsuhito Masaki ushered what looked to be a twelve year old girl into his office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine morning, little Washu?" Tenchi's grandfather asked with a twinkle in his eye as he noticed the three distinctive shadows at the door after making his guest comfortable and serving her tea. _Really, Tenchi, I expected you to be more creative than that. _

In response to his question Washu activated her virtual computer and entered some commands. A force-field immediately surrounded the two. Katsuhito's right eyebrow rose at the action. It indicated that whatever the reason his guest had for seeing him, it must be serious to warrant such measures.

"Now I'm worried, little Washu. Is the force field really necessary?"

"Well, I'm not too sure if it's something to be worried about myself yet."

"So what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Washu typed some more commands and turned the screen so that it faced the seemingly older man.

The priest was unable to stop a small gasp from escaping his lips. "Juraian energy."

"Yes, and it isn't coming from you, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami or anyone else we know."

Katsuhito examined the screen more closely. He frowned. "It's unstable."

"Yes. That is the reason why I brought it to your attention. Whoever the energy is coming from doesn't seem to have control."

That was not good news. "How long have you been tracking the source?"

"The first spike my sensors recorded occurred several months ago."

Katsuhito's left eyebrow joined the right. "Several months ago, Washu? That's a long time. When exactly?"

"Do you remember the news about a mountain collapsing somewhere to the south?"

"Yes. Mount Horaisan if I remember correctly." That was bad. That much energy without control could harm and even eventually kill the source. Like what had happened to his beloved, twisted sense of humor notwithstanding, daughter.

"That initial spike only lasted several minutes. After which it faded completely so I was unable to track it."

"This time?"

"It seems to have the same energy signature but much greater than the first time. The first spike was massive and happened in central China around a week ago. It coincided with an intensity seven earthquake I detected in the area. The energy eventually tapered off but luckily did not fade out like last time. I've been tracking it since."

"Where is it now?"

"It's crossing the Sea of Japan right now. If it continues it's present course it'll land somewhere along the southwest coast of Honshu." Washu brought up a map of the Sea of Japan with a blip in the middle.

--------------------

"Can you hear anything, Tenchi?" Ryouko asked with some frustration as she leaned as hard as she dared on the paper and wood door.

"No. How about you, Ayeka?"

"I also hear nothing, Lord Tenchi."

"Damn! Washu must be using one of her force fields again. Whatever it is they're talking about must be really juicy for her to use it." Ryouko gritted her teeth. Her analysis piqued her companions' interests even more. The three leaned in harder.

--------------------

"I see. How unstable is it?"

"Very unstable. It doesn't seem like it's under the person's control. I doubt the source even knows he or she is emitting the energy."

Katsuhito nodded. "Can you continue to track it, Washu-chan?"

"As long as the energy doesn't fade like last time. Right now it's wavering with some spikes. Do you know the person, Mr. Masaki?"

Katsuhito stood and walked to the door. He stopped right in front of it but did not open it. He smirked as he saw the the paper bulging inward due to the three people leaning against it. "No, not really."

Washu waited for the priest to continue. Her curiosity was killing her but she knew she wouldn't be able to get anything more out of the Juraian prince.

"Very well." Katsuhito suddenly slid open the door, spilling the three eavesdroppers into the room and burning their ears with friction in the process.

"Ow!" Ryouko growled as she rubbed her stinging ear. "Who the hell!" She glared up at the person who opened the door until she saw who it was. "Urk! Hehe."

Katsuhito looked down on the three imperiously, angling his head just so sunlight glinted off his glasses.

"Grandfather!"

"Oh, dear."

Katsuhito smirked again. "Tenchi, gather everyone in the house. I have something to tell you that will affect everyone." He watched the boy scramble away to do what he was told followed closely by the two women.

"Little Washu?"

"Yes, Mr. Masaki?"

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention. I finally may be able to close one part of my life that has been bothering my conscience for the last two hundred years."

--------------------

Katsuhito looked over the group gathered in the Masaki living room. It was an odd bunch composed mostly of women.

"What happened to your ear, sis?" Sasami asked Ayeka who sat next to her on the couch drawing the attention of Noboyuki, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryo-Ohki, Noike and even Baby Mayuka, who looked curiously at her Ayeka from Noike's lap.

The priest smirked. Ayeka, Ryouko and Tenchi each had their right ear bandaged.

The violet haired princess' face reddened. "Um, nothing, Sasami. Just a small accident."

"Ryouko and Tenchi, too?"

"Um, yes. Now be quiet so grandfather Masaki may begin."

Katsuhito decided to save his half-sister from further embarrassment and cleared his throat. "Before I begin, may I ask where Lady Tokimi is?"

"Um, she is on her morning walk, grandfather." Sasami answered. "Do you want me to get her?"

"I see. Well, I suppose she can be informed later as it does not directly affect her so no need to get her." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I called for all of you because I have something very important to discuss. Something that will affect our lives very much." He paused again continuing.

"Two hundred years ago I met a man named Happosai. He was an accomplished martial artist, one of the very best this planet has ever produced. However, he was also a disreputable person and we often fought as I sought to stop his... unsavory activities. One day he caught me unaware with an attack. He used a drug that affected me in a certain way." Katsuhito's face began to color at the memory.

"Did he poison you, grandfather?"

"Ah, no. Happosai may be many things but a killer he was not." Katsuhito assumed the pervert was long dead.

"So what were the effects of the drug, father?" Nobuyuki inquired from where he sat beside his much younger wife.

"It... increased my libido and virility."

Silence and a collective blink.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Tenchi, your grandfather became a sex-crazed maniac." He meant it as a joke to lighten the mood but...

"Not much different from what you and Noboyuki usually are." That sent the women into fits of giggling.

Katsuhito was usually a calm man but Ryouko's comment sent a twitch to an eyebrow. He cleared his throat again. "That is not the point. The point is I was forced to seek out women to satisfy my sexual urges..."

"Like I said, what's the difference?"

"If they only knew the truth." Rea mumbled to herself. _If I didn't take the initiative, I'd probably be a desperate housewife right now._

"Did you say something, dear?" Tenchi's father looked at her.

Rea smiled sweetly as she deflected her husband's question. "Nothing, dear."

"You are missing the point entirely, Ryouko."

"Yeah, yeah. So why didn't you just...? You know..." Ryouko trailed off but used her right hand to demonstrate.

Ayeka, Kiyone and Noike blushed at the crude gesture, Washu and Rea smirked while Sasami had a puzzled expression. Mihoshi just had a blank smile on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean, Miss Ryouko?" Kiyone's current partner asked innocently.

Ayeka quickly clamped her hands over Sasami's eyes. "Ryouko! There are children here!"

Katsuhito's eyebrow twitched a little more. It was a subject he'd really rather not talk about too much. _Just my luck someone like Ryouko is here. _"Unfortunately the effects of the drug cannot be alleviated by those means."

"How did you know that, Mr. Masaki?"

Katsuhito groaned, he'd forgotten about Washu. "Happosai said so."

"Surely you didn't take his word for it, Mr. Masaki."

_Washu's enjoying this, I'm sure of it._ "No, I didn't. I tried self-help, as Happosai called it, for a month. It didn't work."

"How many times a day? Maybe you just didn't do it enough or your technique was all wrong. I can demonstrate the proper way to you with Tenchi's help..." _And finally get that sample._

Katsuhito groaned inside and his eyebrows felt like they were having a seizure. "That is not the point, little Washu." He almost snapped at the scientist before he brought himself under control by taking several deep, calming breaths. "I'm sorry, little Washu, but that is not the point of my story. Perhaps you can demonstrate some other time." He almost slapped himself as he realized what he just said. _Oh, well. I'm sure Tenchi can handle himself._

"I'll hold you to that, Mr. Masaki." Washu smirked in reply. She looked at Tenchi hungrily causing the boy to shrink away and hide behind the two girls sitting beside him.

"Keep your filthy hands off my Tenchi, Washu!"

"Lord Tenchi is not yours, monster woman!"

Katsuhito hung his head in frustration and waited for the situation to settle down. After several seconds Noike, after handing baby Mayuka to Kiyone for safekeeping, was finally able to calm Ayeka and Ryouko down enough for him to continue. "Thank you, Noike."

"Anyway, that is not the point of my story. Little Washu if you will please show them what you showed me earlier?" He decided going straight to the heart of the subject matter would be for the best. Dragging the subject out would probably come at his dignity's expense.

"My pleasure, Mr. Masaki." Washu summoned her astral notebook computer but this time the screen was enlarged and detached from the keyboard allowing everyone a good look. Thinking she'd show off a bit she activated it's voice recognition program. "Computer." Washu began.

"Yes, little Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the multiverse?" The computer responded. It was music to Washu's ears. The rest simply groaned.

"She's been watching too many Star Trek movies." Tenchi commented and everyone nodded in agreement. "And I see she's also expanded her claim."

"Hey, if they can do it in the movies, why can't I? And it's only the truth."

"I just hope I'm not around when her computer blows something up because she said something she didn't mean to." Kiyone said. Everyone nodded again.

"Hey!" Washu's protest was cut off by Katsuhito clearing his throat. "Oh, sorry for being sidetracked. Anyway, computer, display the tracking data we have for subject 1357924680."

"Data is encrypted. Password?"

"I might have a new guinea pig."

"Password accepted. Displaying data." Gasps greeted the information.

"Grandfather, is this..."

"Juraian energy. And it's not coming from any of us."

"How...?"

"That is what I am trying to explain but some people seem fixated on the not important aspects of the story." The comment completely went over the heads of Ryouko and Washu causing Katsuhito to sigh. He gathered the tatters of his dignity. "As I have already mentioned, two hundred years ago I was affected by a drug that increased my libido and virility. I left the shrine in an attempt to find an anti-dote but could not. During my ten years of travel I succumbed twelve times to the drugs and seduced twelve different women. As far as I have been able to gather they all became pregnant with my child."

Another round of gasps.

"Why you sly dog, you. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Ryouko, please."

"What happened to them, grandfather?"

Katsuhito's face became stricken with guilt. "At the time I left them to continue my search I did not know they were pregnant but I did tell them of our shrine if they ever needed to contact me."

"Why didn't you take them with you, Mr. Masaki?"

"I did not know where my travels would take me and I did not want to endanger them unnecessarily." The explanation seemed to satisfy his audience. "After the drug's effects finally wore off I attempted to locate them again. It was only then that I learned they carried my child and because of that they were all cast out of their clans."

"That's terrible!"

"Yes, it was. I had hoped and prayed they would make their way to the shrine as I had every intention of supporting them. For whatever reasons I cannot imagine, none of them came. Although I suspect that the women, or some at least, came and when they saw shrine almost in ruins because of some bandits that raided a nearby village less than two years after I left, they may have thought I deceived them and did not stay."

His audience became silent as they saw the guilt on the priest's face.

"Does Lady Airi know of this, Mr. Masaki?" Noike asked.

"Yes. I told her everything." A grimace passed his face as he remembered what he had to endure until his wife forgave him. Just his luck she was undercover at the time and couldn't be contacted. It would have solved his problem and he probably would have had a very happy wife in the bargain.

He didn't dare ask Lady Seto for help. Whatever cure she would have given him would probably have been worse than the problem. For him, at least. And contacting anyone else might have alerted his parents to his whereabouts, something he was not willing to risk for something he regarded as a personal problem.

"And you think whoever the Jurai energy is coming from might be one of your descendants, grandfather?"

"Yes, Tenchi, and I intend to seek this person out."

"Why?"

"For two primary reasons. The first reason is that it may become necessary to train this person in controlling Juraian energy. If not, he or she may suffer the same fate as my daughter Achika. The second reason is to assuage my conscience. Hopefully I will learn what became of one of the women I ruined."

The ensuing silence was broken by Ryouko. "So when do we go see this person?"

--------------------

A few days later.

Ranma was stomping angrily through the forest alone as he went to relieve himself. Well, not really angry. Just annoyed. Big time.

Finding a suitable bush for his purpose, he opened the draw string on his kung fu pants. _Just how do I get myself into these things!_ He asked himself for the thousandth time since leaving Phoenix mountain as he began to relieve himself. Off in the distance he could hear baby Saffron's crying. "Damn, how can one baby make so much noise?"

_Fer cryin' out loud! All I said to the old bird was ta make sure Saffron didn't grow up to be an asshole again this time around. And what does he do? Stick me with the responsibility!_ Ranma snorted derisively as he continued to pee.

"What better way to ensure Lord Saffron grows up to be a better liege than to have a powerful and honorable warrior such you to be his foster father?" He mockingly imitated the old bird's voice. He wasn't sure who he was mocking though. _Yeah, right. What the hell do I know 'bout raisin' a kid! _

"I'm sure with four women, you will have no trouble. And if that is not enough, you shall have Captain Kiima to aide you as a nursemaid." Ranma continued to mock himself as he said the old bird's reply. _Like I didn't have enough girls ta worry 'bout._ He mentally sighed to himself as he wagged himself dry. _Me and my big mouth._

In the end, he decided that if it saved him the trouble of having to fight Saffron again for whatever reason, revenge readily came to mind as one good reason, the hassles of raising the Lord of Phoenix Mountain would be worth it.

--------------------

On a beach with powdery white sand in the central Philippines, a certain birds of a feather trio lounged while sipping piña colladas.

"Ahhh...!" The eldest of the trio sighed appreciatively. "It's been decades since I've had a vacation. The warm weather here does wonders for my old bones. Now this is the life, eh?"

"Mmm-mmm!" His two companions agreed wholeheartedly.

"Here's to the poor sucker who made this all possible. May he live long, or long enough until Lord Saffron is ready for his transformation, and his tribe of suckers increase!"

"Cheers!"

"And to top it all off we got to dump Captain Kiima on him as well!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She needs to loosen up and find a boyfriend real bad. But I don't think anyone of us is stupid and durable enough to date our esteemed captain and live through it."

"True. How very true."

"Bwahahahaha!"

"But who knows, maybe the landling will be able to handle the two of them. He did defeat Lord Saffron in single combat. "

"Mmm..." The three daydreamed of the day they could serve a mellowed out Saffron and Kiima as they continued to bask under the tropical sun.

--------------------

Back in Japan, two teenagers and a baby sneezed together.

Ranma was in the process of raising his boxers when he heard thrashing behind him. He immediately dropped into a defensive stance as he whirled around to face whatever was coming.

--------------------

"You must come and see this, sisters." Tokimi urged Sasami and Washu while dragging the two by their hands.

"What is it, sister?" Sasami asked.

"It is one of the most beautiful sights I have seen on this planet. I happened upon it on one of my walks."

"Really, Tokimi. You drag us all the way here just to see some view?" Washu inquired. "We should be helping the others look for the person emitting the Jurai energy, you know."

"Yes. Yes. But... isn't it a saying by the race on this planet to stop and smell the flowers once in a while? For a race so young, they come up with the most profound proverbs."

Washu sighed at her sister's seeming obsession with anything associated with Earth and allowed herself to be dragged along. Tokimi had been intrigued enough with Tenchi that she decided to stay for a while to learn more about the planet and everything about it. It also had the added benefit of spending some quality time with her two sisters.

"Besides, we might meet the person we are looking for here. You yourself said you lost his trace hereabouts. Ah, here we are." She said as she moved past one last tree into a small clearing overlooking their house and the lake.

Before Tokimi could present the view to Sasami and Washu a sudden flash of movement to their left drew the attention of the three sisters.

--------------------

"Are you sure this is where he went?" Ukyou asked Shampoo as the two went to get Ranma so they could continue on their trip back to Nerima.

"Yes, see?" Shampoo pointed to a recently broken branch.

"Man, he must be pretty annoyed again to go off this far."

"Who can blame him? Baby Saffron's crying is driving everyone crazy."

"Yeah. I never knew taking care of a baby could be this much of a hassle."

"Me neither. Makes me..."

"GAH!"

Shampoo's response was cut off by the scream. The two immediately drew their weapons and ran in the direction of the cry.

--------------------

"Are you sure this is where the three went?" Tenchi asked Ryouko as they walked up a foot trail they could barely make out. Following the two were the entire extended Masaki family, all curious to meet the mysterious person emitting the Juraian energy.

In outer space, the Emperor of Jurai, his two wives, Lady Seto and Airi Masaki, all having been informed by Noike, were racing towards Earth, just as eager to meet this alleged descendant of Yosho.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is the direction my link to Washu is pointing." Ryouko replied as she floated beside the boy. "You all could have just waited for me to get them, you know. It would have been faster for me to just teleport."

"No, it's okay. We're out searching for the person anyway so why not go this way, right? This is around the area Washu lost the trace."

"I suppose. I just wish they all didn't follow us though." The former pirate said as she pointed with a thumb at the group following them.

"Why's that?"

"Because then I'd have you all to myself deep in the woods, Tenchi." Ryouko said with a leer as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck.

The boy blushed at the blatant innuendo and readied himself for the usual fight between Ryouko and Ayeka.

"GAH!"

The scream, however, stopped whatever retort the Crown Princess of Jurai was going to give.

"What do you think that was, Tenchi?"

"I don't know but it sounded like someone's in trouble. Come on! We'd better hurry and see if we can help!"

--------------------

"GAH!" Ranma yelled as he realized why the girl with light blue hair had suddenly averted her eyes with a blush when the girl with pink hair pointed to his groin with a smirk. He quickly turned around and pulled up his boxers and pants. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He began stammering. "I didn't mean ta flash the three of ya!"

In his panic he didn't notice a root behind him and tripped. It was when he was falling down that he noticed that beyond the bush he peed on was a fairly steep slope with a scenic view of a lake. Funny, he could have sworn he heard the bush laugh. _Damn. This is gonna hurt._

He just had enough time to see Shampoo and Ukyou crash through a bush into the clearing at the same time a group of people came up behind the the woman and two girls.

_Why me? _Was his last thought before he began hurtling down the slope.

--------------------

Author's notes:

Well, here's chapter one. I decided I'd make the previous chapter one the prologue. As you readers can tell, it's not exactly canon Ranma or Tenchi. It's a mix of OAV and Universe. Kiyone is here as well as baby Mayuka while Tenchi's mother would be Achika.

As always C&C will be appreciated. If you have questions and want answers, look for the answers in the forums as no longer allows authors to answer reviews in their stories and I'd rather post answers in the forums so that everyone can read about it than answer question again and again.

And does anyone know the name of the old bird man that was Saffron's adviser? I flipped through volumes 37 and 38 and didn't see him being called by name.

PS. I'm also working on a Ranma-Sailormoon (possibly Card Captor Sakura and Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha) cross-over that popped into my head these last couple of weeks. If any of you are regulars on the Anime Addventure then you should know what I'm talking about. I'm pretty sure it's pretty original. I might post it one of these days after I finish reading and watching Sailormoon.


	3. It's A Small Universe After All

Fan Fiction Title: Yosho's Brood. (Tentative Title)

A Ranma½ - Tenchi Muyo! cross-over.

by juandelacruz

Revision 1.0

25 May 2006

Disclaimer: Ranma½ and Tenchi Muyo! are owned by their respective copyright owners. No profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

--------------------

Chapter 2: It's A Small Universe After All.

--------------------

"Is this report accurate?" The Emperor of Jurai asked the three women seated around the small table in his private chambers on board his tree ship, the Kirito. He waved his hand at the display in front of him.

"I have complete trust in Noike." Lady Seto replied, her own tree ship, the Mikagami, traveling alongside. "I have no reason to doubt her report."

"You do know the possible implications of this, don't you?"

"Yes, that's why it is under the highest security. Besides the four of us, only Noike knows of its existence."

"Of the report, yes. But how long do you think before others learn of what it contains, Lady Seto? I am sure you are not the only one who has eyes and ears on Earth." Azusa grumbled, keeping his temper in check. "Like I didn't have enough troubles as it is, that son of mine gives me more!"

The First Queen sighed. "The report clearly states Yosho did not do it willingly."

"This would not have happened if he did not run away and simply stayed on Jurai like he should have!" Funaho frowned but it was not enough to dissuade her husband this time. He scowled back. "You know I'm right!"

That caused the earthwoman's shoulders to sag visibly. It had far more effect on her husband than her frown.

The emperor winced. He did not meant to react that way. "I'm sorry, Funaho. I did not mean to raise my voice at you." He apologized softly and reached out to take his wife's hand. "But this... you do know how many people will try to take advantage of the situation."

"I know, husband. I know."

Azusa sighed, his great shoulders slumping as well under the burden of trying to be both a good ruler and father. "Where did I go wrong? Was I such a poor father that my children would abandon me and their people?" He asked his audience who could not give him the answer he needed or wanted. He rose and walked over to look out at the stars that comprised his realm. "I only pray to the goddess that the people do not pay for my son's mistakes."

The women looked at one another before they silently agreed that the meeting was over. The three regal women stood as one.

"By your leave, Your Highness." Lady Seto bowed and quickly left the room leaving the two wives to give comfort to their man.

Funaho and Misaki each moved to one side of Azusa and gently took one of his arms in theirs while leaning into him, hoping their nearness would somehow alleviate some of the doubt in his heart.

"Do not be too hard on yourself, dearest. You are doing the best you can."

Azusa snorted. "It seems it is not enough."

"That is not true, husband. With the blessings of the goddess, the empire has thrived and the people are happy under your rule."

"Yes, sister is right, dearest. You have done well despite having the Crown thrust upon you unprepared and without your parents for guidance."

"And my family? What of it?" The man asked gruffly.

The two women bit their lips as they did not have an answer to that query.

--------------------

Outside their room, Lady Seto gazed at the closed door for a moment before proceeding to the quarters assigned to her on the flagship of the great Juraian fleet.

Truth be told, she did not like the recent developments one bit. The emperor was right, there were many who coveted the Crown and would seek to use any pretense to claim it. The line of succession to the Throne was shaky enough as it was, there were some validity to the reason Yosho gave her when she asked him why he decided to leave Jurai, what with the immediate two in line not of pure Juraian blood and the third having not even a single drop of it in his veins.

And while any attempt to wrest it would be doomed as long as they had the blessings of the goddess Tsunami, recent events had shown they could not discount that even greater powers than her existed in the universe.

Lady Seto frowned at that. She did not relish the thought of a power struggle of that magnitude. She loved the empire and its people as much as the emperor.

Azusa. Lady Seto sighed at the thought of the man and felt sorry for him. Life had not been easy on the man and the recent developments could only make it more difficult for the leader of Jurai. While she felt confident he would overcome them like he had every other challenge that had faced him she could not help but wish he had an easier time.

A wistful smile came to her lips at the thought of the emperor. To be perfectly honest with herself, if she had not been already married when she first met the young emperor, all of fourteen years old, she might have fallen in love with the brash young man, or boy to be accurate. Looking at him now, Seto was more than certain she would have been happy.

She shook the thoughts away. She was a happily married woman and he, a happily married man. Married to her own daughter no less. Those would have to remain as idle thoughts. She returned her thoughts to the business at hand and could not prevent her beautiful features from being marred again.

Yes, they would have to treat the new developments very carefully. The consequences for any mistake were too great to contemplate.

--------------------

"Sasami! Washu! Tokimi! We heard a scream. Are the three of you all right? What happened?" Tenchi exclaimed as he came up behind the three goddesses followed by the rest.

Sasami turned to explain but two shouts interrupted her.

"Ranchan!"

"Airen!"

The extended Masaki family turned to the source of the shouts and saw two teenage girls dashing towards the not so cliff edge of the clearing and jump off of it.

"My God! They're going to hurt themselves!" Nobuyuki cried out in horror. As one, their entire group moved to the end of the small clearing, expecting to see three badly injured youngsters below. A moment later they were all gaping at the unexpected sight below them.

"Are ordinary earthlings supposed to be able to do that?" Noike asked no one in particular as she and the other continued to stare at the three unknown teenagers leaping from one tree branch to another down the slope.

"No. I don't think so," Katsuhito replied. "Well, some I guess," He amended a second later. "I remember Happosai was able to do that."

The former space pirate smirked. "I bet not with his pants down around his ankles though."

Washu tracked the boy's jumps and licked her lips. "You were right, sis, it is a nice view," Tokimi blushed at that.

"Yeah, he has a nice butt," Ryouko agreed. "But not as nice as yours, Tenchi," She added just before Ranma was finally able to pull up his pants in mid-leap. Ayeka bristled at that bit of commentary.

"Ooohhh... good dexterity and flexibility, too," The cyan-haired woman's mother noted with a lecherous smile.

"Ahem." Yosho cleared his throat before the other women passed out from having too much blood go to their faces.

"Oh, right. Focus. Sorry."

"So, do you think the person we're looking for is one of them, grandfather?"

"Washu?" Katsuhito referred Tenchi's question to their resident mad scientist.

"Hard to tell without getting DNA samples or at least scanning them at close range." The twelve year old wannabe unconsciously licked her lips again.

"I'd say the girl with the purple hair is a good bet. Reminds me of a certain stuffy emperor and princess."

"I beg your pardon, you, you... monster woman!" Was the predictable response causing everyone else to sigh.

"Lacks imagination, too."

"Ryouko, please. We need to focus here."

"Okay, okay. I don't know why you always take her side, Tenchi."

"No, I'm don't."

"Yes, you do."

Katsuhito sighed as they were sidetracked once more. _I knew my luck would run out sooner or later. I only wish it was later. Was a couple more centuries of peace and quiet too much to ask? _He looked at his grandson, the source of almost all of the recent insanity in his life. _I _s_uppose I should still be grateful. At least I only have one Tenchi to worry about. _He steadfastly ignored the ominous rumbling overhead. Ignorance was bliss after all.

"Oh! Look! They're coming back up!" Mihoshi excitedly pointed down the slope, easily breaking everyone's trains of thought again.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, they make it look so easy."

"I don't like the look on Washu's face, grandfather," Tenchi whispered to his older relative. "I feel sorry for them already."

Katsuhito sweat dropped. This was not turning out the way he had hoped. Not even close.

Lost in all the commotion, Ryo-Ohki stared questioningly at the others from her perch on top of Mihoshi's blond head, wondering if she was going to have some new friends who would give her carrots.

--------------------

"Ranchan, are you okay?" Ukyou asked after she and Shampoo had landed on the same branch Ranma had stopped on. The three of them stood casually on the tree branch like it was the width of an eight-lane highway.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking, Ucchan. Ya two didn't hafta come after me, y'know. Ya both might have been hurt."

"Well, we couldn't just watch either, Airen. Knowing you, you probably would have hit your head on something hard. We couldn't let that happen. The poor thing probably would have cracked in two," Shampoo said with a straight face.

"Yeah, Ranchan. We're just glad you didn't hit anything."

Ranma gave the two a flat look before he snorted causing Shampoo and Ukyou to giggle. It was times like this he was grateful he had Ryu to back him up. "Knowin' my luck, yeah, I'm sure I would have, Shampoo." He massaged the back of his neck as he looked around.

"Anything wrong, Airen?"

"I dunno but I kinda got this funny feelin' in my gut somethin' real bad's 'bout ta happen."

"Me, too, Airen."

"That makes three of us, sugar."

The three looked around trying to find the source of the bad vibes. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, Ranma shook his head.

"Anyway, let's just go back. I'm sure the others are wonderin' what the hell's takin' us so long. Whatever it is, I'm sure we're gonna find out soon enough whether we want ta or not."

--------------------

When Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyou got back up to the clearing, Katsuhito and the others were waiting for them in a rough semi-circle.

"Are the three of you all right?" Katsuhito began once Ranma and the two girls had landed.

"Um, we're fine, sir." Ranma replied respectfully to the old man dressed in the garb of a Shinto shrine priest. "Just had a bit of surprise, that's all."

"I am glad to hear that. My friends," Tenchi's grandfather indicated the three goddesses, "didn't mean to startle you and make you fall like that." Sasami, Washu and Tokimi bowed in apology.

"Um, it's okay. No harm done, Mr..."

"Masaki. Katsuhito Masaki." He bowed a little. "My family owns the house you see below on the other side of the lake and the shrine above it." He pointed to the mentioned structures.

"Oh. I'm Ranma, Ranma Saotome, sir." The pig tailed boy bowed lower to the older man. "And, um," The boy blushed scarlet and tugged on his pig tail nervously as he turned back to the three sisters. "I'm sorry I flashed the three of ya. It was an accident! Honest!"

Two of the three goddesses flushed as well.

The two girls beside him sighed in resignation. "Ranma 'great first impressions' Saotome strikes again."

"Hey!"

"No need to apologize. We came here to see a great view and, boy, was it ever!" Washu snickered making Ranma take a step back behind Shampoo and Ukyou.

"Aren't you a little too young to be interested in those sort of things?" Ukyou asked the young looking goddess.

"May I ask why you and your companions are here in these woods?" Katsuhito interrupted before Washu could give a reply and they were sidetracked again. And if he read the body language of the three new teenagers correctly, the boy was already claimed territory. He didn't want them to get off on the wrong foot.

"Um, we're just passin' by, sir. We're on our way back ta Tokyo." Ranma answered, peeking from behind Shampoo and Ukyou.

"Tokyo? Then why pass through here?"

"Uh, it's 'cause we're walkin' ta Tokyo, sir."

The statement caused Ranma's audience to blink.

"Walk? Isn't it a lot easier to just take the bullet train?" Kiyone asked.

"Uh, hehe. Long story, miss... um..." Ranma replied a bit sheepishly as he scratched the back his head.

"Makibi. Kiyone Makibi."

"Right. It's a long story Miss Makibi."

"It's mostly his fault, though. He and his brother sank the boat we were on and all our belongings with it into the sea. Good thing we were close enough to swim to the shore." Ukyou summarized. "All we have are the clothes on our back. We don't even have a call card."

"Yeah, you and Ryu's stupid practical jokes, Airen."

"Hey!"

"You can't deny it, Airen. You two should have known better than to pull a prank on poor Ryouga."

"Yeah, yeah. We already said we were sorry didn't we?"

"You're a bad influence on Ryu, Ranchan."

Ranma defended himself from the accusation. "Me? A bad influence? On Ryu? Care ta explain that, Ucchan? If it wasn't fer me he'd still be mister stuck up, depressed, gloomy, bad attitude, I've-got-a-chip-on-my-shoulders..."

"Okay, okay, you've made your point, Ranchan."

From the short conversation, Katsuhito saw an opportunity. He cleared his throat to attract the three teenagers' attention. "Perhaps we could offer you and your companions the hospitality of our home then? I'm sure you all could use a bit of rest after what just happened. And it is almost dark."

The three teenagers looked at one another. "Gee, that's real nice of ya, Mr. Masaki, but I dunno. Ya see, there's more of us that way," Ranma pointed in the general direction from where they came from, "and we really need ta get home. I don't wanna make mom wait for us mo' than necessary."

"It is no problem. You may invite your other companions as well and call your mother from our house."

Ranma looked uncertainly at the two girls with him.

"Well, it is almost evening, Airen. I'm sure the others won't mind."

"Yeah, Ranchan. We've been walking since this morning. The others are probably tired as well. They'll probably be happy to be able to sleep under a real roof tonight. And you should call your mom. Auntie's probably worried sick by now. It's been four days since our last call."

"I suppose yer both right." The boy agreed. He turned to the priest. "If yer sure ya don't mind, Mr. Masaki, I guess we'll take ya up on yer offer."

"Excellent. Now, why don't we get your other friends while it's still light?"

--------------------

"Oh, look! Look! A panda!" Mihoshi excitedly cried out. She ran to the animal, dislodging Ryo-Ohki from her right shoulder along the way, and started petting it on the head despite the worried warnings from her friends. Sasami quickly picked up the fallen cabbit and followed in petting the animal, seeing Mihoshi still in one piece after several seconds.

"Interesting choice of pet you have there." Ryouko said on seeing the panda.

The animal was currently playing with a baby boy who seemed to be enjoying the joyride. Kiima, who was in her human form, was holding him from behind.

"Uh, yeah. It kinda followed us from China. Hehe." Ranma answered with a sheepish laugh. He turned to his other traveling companions, Akane, Kodachi, Ryu, Natsume and Lotion the younger. "What happened?"

Akane shrugged. "It was the only way for Saffron to quiet down."

"Oh. Anyway, I'd like all of ya ta meet Mr. Masaki here." Ranma indicated the shrine priest. "He was kind enough ta invite us inta his home just over the hill. He said we could stay for dinner and the night."

"Oh, thank God!" Akane clapped her hands and everyone seconded her enthusiasm. She turned and bowed to Katsuhito. "We're very grateful for your hospitality, Mr. Masaki." The rest followed.

Growf! "Very, very grateful!" Genma-panda signed causing everyone to pause.

_Idiot!_ Went through more than one mind.

"Is it just me or did that panda just pull a sign out of nowhere?" Kiyone asked Noike who was beside her.

Noike dumbly nodded. "It wasn't just you."

"Uh, we believe it to be a trained panda who escaped from a circus. It has been doing that from the moment it began following us." Kodachi hastily explained with her most sugary sweet smile. That piqued Washu curiosity.

"Really now. Trained, you say?" Washu peered closely at Genma with a glint in her eyes causing the part time panda to shrink away. Genma fought the urge to flip out a sign saying, "I'm just a cute little panda."

"Oh, how cute! A trained panda! What tricks can it do?" Sasami inquired, still petting the said animal.

"Um, we're not sure yet."

"Oh."

"Well, putting that aside for the moment," Katsuhito quickly cut in to get them back on track again. He sighed internally. _Knowing my luck, this group will be just as crazy as ours. _"you're welcome, Miss..."

"Oh! Tendou, Akane Tendou, sir."

"You're welcome, Miss Tendou. Now if you will all follow us. I'm sure all of you would like to clean up after traveling all day. We can fully introduce ourselves during dinner."

"Yes, sir!"

--------------------

An hour later, Ranma was on the telephone calling his house. He heard the phone ring three times before it was picked up.

"Saotome residence. How may I help you?"

"Yo, Nabiki! It's me, Ranma!"

"Ranma!" Over the phone, the boy heard his mother ask if it was him. "Just a moment, Ranma. Your mother wants to talk to you. Here, Auntie."

"Ranma? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, mom. It's me." The boy grimaced as he heard his mother choke back a cry.

"I've been worried sick! You haven't called for four days ever since your last call before you left China!"

"Um, sorry about that, mom. We had a little accident along the way but don't worry! We're all fine!"

"What accident? Where are you right now? Is everyone there with you? Are they all saf..."

"Mom, slow down. I don't understand a word yer sayin'."

Ranma heard his mother take a deep breath. "Is everyone there with you?"

"Yes."

"Are they all all right?"

"Yes. Mom, listen. I can't talk long 'cause some nice folks are just lettin' me use their phone."

"Well, give me their telephone number and I'll call you!"

Ranma sighed. "Okay, mom."

Fifteen minutes later, he finally hung up the phone.

Ukyou looked at Ranma when she saw him enter the living room where their group were talking with their hosts . "So how did it go, Ranchan?" Her question stopped all conversation.

"Oh, ya know mom, Ucchan. She'd been worried sick we haven't called for four days so she's comin' with Nabiki and Kurumi tomorrow morning on the first bullet train ta pick us up."

"I told you she'd be worried, bro."

"Yeah. Yeah. At least we wouldn't hafta walk anymore."

"What about dad and Kasumi?"

"They're both fine, Akane. In fact they're all fine back in Nerima. Kasumi wanted ta come, too, but mom told her ta just concentrate on her college entrance exams." Ranma sat down and got a whiff of his odor. "Geez, I smell." He looked at their host. "Um, Mr. Masaki?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"I hate ta impose some more, sir, but d'ya think we can take a bath? Even just a cold shower?"

--------------------

Another two hours and Ranma and Ryu walked into the Masaki living room wiping their hair with a borrowed towel wearing some of Tenchi's clothes while theirs were drying outside. The clothes were a bit tight much to the delight of some women.

"Aaahhh! Nothin' beats a nice long soak in a hot spring. Right, Ryu?"

"You said it, bro."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Ranma." Akane agreed also from where she sat next to Kiima who was still in her human form holding baby Saffron. "It must be really nice to have your own private hot springs, Mr. Masaki."

"Uh, um, yes. Yes it is." Katsuhito replied with a sweat drop from across the living room table as he noted the smirk Washu was giving him. She had hastily created the hot springs in record time as a means to collect cell samples from all of their guests and to scan them.

Of course the pink haired genius wasn't above teasing the the other residents. She had kept a poker face all throughout to keep all of them in suspense on the results of her analysis of their guests, the last of which should be finished in another minute or so.

It still didn't stop everyone from pestering her though.

"Com'on, Washu," Ryouko whispered in irritation. "Just a hint, damn it! The suspense is killing me!"

"No. You'll have to wait just like everyone else."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course. Wouldn't you?"

"I hate you, you know that, mom?"

"Um, he's a cute baby," Kiyone commented to Kiima, trying to make conversation. "Is he yours?"

Kiima choked. "Ah, no. He's my... nephew. Your baby is very cute also." If any of their hosts noted the hesitation, none of them mentioned it.

Kiyone blushed. "Um, she's not mine. She's... my niece actually." Like the hosts, none of the guests asked why she paused.

"Oh." Just then, Saffron began to cry making his babysitter sigh. "Ah, sorry. He's always hungry." _Damn it! When I get my hands on those three, I'm going to pluck all their feathers out one by one!_

In a tropical paradise somewhere in the Philippines, three bird men shivered and wondered where the sudden chill came from.

"Tell me." Kiyone answered in sympathy as Mayuka began to cry too. "Um, would you like some formula? We have more than we need."

"Oh, thank you." Kiima answered in sincere gratitude. They had ran out of the baby formula they were able to purchase from the meager cash they had left in their pockets the day before. Hopefully she could ask for some to tide them over until they got to the Saotome home. Maybe then Ranma and Ryu would stop teasing her about breastfeeding Saffron every time the baby cried. _Jerks. One more joke about it and I'm going to commit double murder._ It was an alien experience for her, not being able to pound the two like she did her two idiot underlings.

"So, Ranma, Akane here told me you practice martial arts," Katsuhito said when the two crying babies were gone to make small talk while they waited for dinner to be prepared by Sasami, Noike, Mihoshi, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou. The last three had volunteered to help after bathing.

"Um, we all do, sir."

The Shinto priest was surprised. "Really? All of you? That's rather unusual for teenagers nowadays. Most of them would rather spend their time watching anime or playing video games," He added as a jab at his grandson. Tenchi grimaced.

"Um, I guess ya could say we're not the usual teenagers, sir."

"Well, good for all of you. What style do you practice?"

"Uh, Anything Goes, sir."

Katsuhito blinked. That sounded vaguely but very disturbingly familiar. _Now where did I hear that style before?_

"I've never heard of that style." Tenchi commented. "Is it new?"

"Um, well, compared to the other styles, I guess it's kinda new. It's been around for just a little mo' than two hundred years accordin' ta my pop. But that's not really a bad thing 'cause it borrows from all the other styles, takin' all their best techniques and combinin' 'em into somethin' better."

"Oh? That's quite an intriguing philosophy."

"I guess so, sir. I suppose it's one of the only good things the old freak has ever come up with."

"Old freak?"

"Um, the founder of our style of martial arts..." Before Ranma could finish, Sasami called out.

"Dinner's ready, everyone!"

"Well, let's continue our conversation later after dinner, Ranma," Katsuhito suggested. "I'm sure you're all hungry right now."

Right on cue, the pig-tailed boy's stomach growled. "Uh, hehe. You'd be right, sir. And thanks again for invitin' us."

--------------------

Outside and behind the house, Genma-panda stared mournfully at the basket of bamboo shoots he was given for dinner. It would have been bearable, he did eat bamboo on occasion and even craved them whenever he was a panda which, as far as Genma could tell, was some sort of instinct, were it not for the mouth-watering aroma wafting out from the kitchen windows. His empty stomach rumbled mightily.

Beside him, Ryo-Ohki munched happily on her own basket of carrots. She looked up at her bigger companion, who she chose to accompany when it was decided he was too big to let into the house, wondering why he wasn't touching his own meal.

"Miyah!" She greeted in her usual happy tone and offered one of her own carrots. Maybe the big fellow wasn't in the mood for bamboo shoots.

Genma looked down and wondered for a brief moment what the cute little critter, whatever it was, would taste like. _Probably taste like chicken._ He thought as a bit of drool escaped his lips.

--------------------

"No problem, Ranma. Now come, Sasami is a great cook. I'm sure you'll love her cooking."

Along the way to the dinning table, which had been enlarged with two fold away tables taken out of the shed behind the house by Tenchi, Katsuhito saw Washu giving him a wink, a smirk and two thumbs up.

_Well, it seems we have good news for a change. Although I wish she didn't have that gleam in her eyes._

Washu's gesture wasn't lost on the other residents as well and soon a low buzz was heard around the table with the other Masaki residents trying to get her to whisper to them the results. Through it all, the greatest scientific mind in the multiverse maintained an infuriating "I know something you don't." look on her face.

"Uh, Ranma?" Tenchi said to head off the escalating battle between the pink haired scientist and his other house mates.

"Hmmm...?" The other boy paused from shoveling food into his oral cavity.

"Do you and Ryu usually travel with this many girls?"

"Um, no," Ryu answered from where he sitting nervously between Natsume and Lotion. He could feel the electricity arching in front of his face between the eyes of the two girls as they competed on who'll feed him. "There were two other guys with us actually but one stayed behind in China to visit his mom and, um, we lost the other along the way."

"Lost? Did he die?"

Ranma swallowed. "Ah, no, nothin' like that. Just lost as in lost. One moment he was with us, the next he was gone."

"How can you lose someone like that?"

"Ya don't know Ryouga. One minute he's there, the next he's gone."

"I hope nothing bad happened to him."

"Nah, ya don't hafta worry 'bout him. He can take care of himself pretty good. His girls will probably worry a bit but he usually turns up just fine."

"His girls? You mean his daughters?" Tenchi tried to clarify as he thought they were a little too young to have children of their own.

"Nah. Girls as in girlfriends. Last time I checked he had... off! Hey! Watcha do that for, Akane?" Ranma glared at the girl sitting next to him who had planted one elbow into his midsection.

"It's not nice to talk about other people's private life, Ranma."

"Yeah, yeah. These guys will probably find his story boring, anyway."

Tenchi sweat dropped. "Um. Yeah. Hehe. That's right. It'll probably be boring." _No need to put weird ideas into the girls' heads. Better talk about something safer._ "So, you were saying something about the founder of your martial arts style before in the living room?" He wondered where the sudden rolling of thunder overhead came from.

"Oh, right. Like I said he's an old freak and a real pervert."

"You say that as if he's still alive."

"Well, that's 'cause he is. And I'll betcha he'll be causin' women grief for another three hundred years."

From where he sat Katsuhito felt one eyebrow begin to twitch. "Excuse me but do I understand correctly that the founder of your school is still alive?"

"Yes, sir. Still as strong as a horny bull."

"But that's not possible." Ayeka countered in disbelief. "Humans don't live that long."

"Tell that ta him. If ya don't believe me, I'll be happy ta bring him here so ya can see him for yerself although I really don't recommend it fer yer sake. Especially since there's lots of cute girls here." His compliment cause several of the resident girls to blush. "Anyway, like I was sayin' ya girls don't wanna meet the old freak. He's bad, bad news."

"Ranma, you say the founder of your martial arts style causes women grief?" Katsuhito asked with morbid curiosity. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he wouldn't like where this would lead to but just couldn't stop himself from asking. He had to know.

"Yes, sir."

"How exactly?"

"He usually molests 'em and steals their underwear, sir."

Katsuhito's other eyebrow joined the first in twitching rather violently. _No, it couldn't be! He can't still be alive after all this time!_ "And you say he's been alive for three hundred years?"

"Uh, yeah. That's what he and the old ghoul says."

Tenchi became a little worried when his grandfather got a manic look on his face. "Grandfather?"

"Is the founder of your style, by any chance, someone named..."

"Oh, my God!" Everyone turned at the exclamation and looked at the source.

"Little Washu, is something wrong?" Tenchi asked the scientist. Washu didn't answer and seemed to be concentrating on something only she could see. "Little Washu?"

"I don't believe it!"

"What don't you believe?"

Instead of answering, Washu stood up. "Mr. Masaki, may I have a word with you in private?"

Katsuhito noted the goddess' serious face and nodded. "Of course, Little Washu." He stood up from the table. "Please excuse us. We'll rejoin you as soon as we can." The two left together towards the docks to the lake.

When the glass sliding doors closed the remaining diners looked at one another.

Tenchi broke the pregnant pause. "I wonder what that was all about. Washu seemed pretty worked up."

"Yeah, she was."

"Um, is this a bad time? We can leave if it is," Ranma offered.

Noboyuki waved his hands. "No. No. I'm sure there's no need for you to do that, Ranma." His fellow residents all nodded in agreement.

"Well, if ya say so, Mr. Masaki."

There was another awkward silence as everyone tried to continue with dinner. It was broken when Ryouko slammed down her chopsticks and stood. "Ah, to hell with it! I can't stand it anymore! I'm going to go listen in on them!"

Tenchi tried to stop the former space pirate. "Ryouko!" There wasn't much conviction in his voice however as it was clear he, along with the rest, wanted to do what she was doing as well. He smiled weakly at their guests. "Hehe. Please excuse her."

"Um, don't mind us, Tenchi. Ya folks go on ahead. We'll be fine here, right guys?" Ranma told him. When the rest of their guests nodded, the entire Masaki household scrambled to get decent spots for eavesdropping.

The Nerima residents looked at backs of their hosts before collectively shrugging and continuing to eat.

"And people say we're weird."

--------------------

Out on the dock, Katsuhito watched the diminutive scientist pace around restlessly for a while. "What do you wish to speak to me about, little Washu?" He waited patiently for the answer.

"Do you..." Washu began but felt a prickling at the back of her neck. She turned her head and saw the reason for the sensation. The goddess cum scientist smirked and silently issued the command for a force field. Ever since she regained her full memories, she didn't really need to use her notebook computer anymore but used it out of habit. "Ah, that's better," She returned her attention to the Juraian prince. "Do you remember when I told you I had a baby while I was still in the Academy?"

Katsuhito cocked his head before shaking it. "No."

That made Washu pause in her pacing and look at the prince, her train of thought broken. "No?"

"No. You never told me you had baby while you were still in the Academy."

Washu thought for a moment, the tip of her right index finger on her chin. "Oh, that's right. It was just Tenchi and the girls I told back then," She giggled a bit at the recollection.

"Ahem."

"Oh, right. Anyway, I had a baby when I was still in the Science Academy. That was about twenty thousand years ago."

"Yes, I know."

"You know? But you just said you didn't know."

"I didn't say I didn't know you had a baby, little Washu. I said I don't remember you telling me because you never told me. But Tenchi did." He watched with delight as one of the girl's eyebrows twitched. _Hah! Payback is so sweet._

Washu gave him a flat stare. "You're getting back at me, aren't you?"

"Of course. Wouldn't you?"

Washu smiled. "You know I would. That's what I like about you, Yosho. Your sense of humor. I only wish some of it rubbed off on Tenchi though. He needs to lighten up. He's too uptight for his own good."

"Yes, I know what you mean. He'll probably die of a stroke or heart attack one of these days," The two heard repeated sneezing come from the direction of the house. "Anyway, what about your child? I hardly think you would drag me out here to reminisce."

"No," Washu's face turned serious. "The reason I brought it up is because that boy... has my mitochondria."

"Excuse me?"

"That. Boy. Has. My. Mitochondria."

"Oh. Um, what's a mitochondria?"

Washu fought the sudden urge to bring out school desks and blackboards and her small body shook visibly with the strain of the effort. "It's often called the power house of living cells and has its own genetic material but the important thing here is that it's passed down almost always from mother to child."

Katsuhito's eyes widened as the implications of Washu's statement dawned on him. "Are you telling me he's your descendant?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes."

Her lone audience blinked audibly for several seconds. "Which boy are we talking about? Ranma or Ryu?"

"Ranma."

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this!" The shrine priest simply stared at her. "Okay, okay! Maybe I would. But I swear I'm serious right now. Cross my heart and may lightning strike me down right now where I stand if I'm joking."

Katsuhito quickly took several steps back.

"That's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry. Survival instincts," It was Washu's turn to stare at him. Katsuhito cleared his throat again to refocus. "Anyway, are you certain?"

"Yes. After comparing their DNA with yours, I instructed the computer to compare them to all the DNA I had on file on a whim. I didn't think it'd turn up anything. Especially something like this!"

Katsuhito stared at her for a moment. "How could that have happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of my child's descendants wandered over here. It's been twenty thousand years after all."

"I suppose that's entirely possible," A thought passed through the Juraian prince's mind. "Why tell me?"

"I thought you should know since he's also the one we're looking for."

"He's the one who was emitting the Juraian energy? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I had nanobots get samples of living cells from each while they were in the hot springs and analyzed their DNA. Once it was confirmed the cells had your DNA, I forced the cells to emit Juraian energy. The energy his cells emitted matched those I had on file."

"I see," Katsuhito paused as he looked up into the night sky. "Small universe, isn't it?"

Washu followed in looking up. "Yeah, small universe. Who would have thought. And his mother is coming. I wonder what she's like."

"Indeed. What does this mean for them?"

"Are you asking if they're going to be like Ryouko?" Katsuhito nodded. "I honestly don't know. Heck, even with Ryouko I'm not completely sure. Why do you think I do all those tests on her and Ryo-Ohki?"

"For fun?" The shrine priest didn't bat an eyelash.

_Ask a stupid question... _Washu began to open her mouth to deny the accusation but then thought better of it. "Well, okay. I admit I do them partly for fun with Ryouko but I mostly do it out of **real** concern for her. No, really," She added to the skeptical look she got. When she seemed to be less than convincing, she decided to just drop the matter. "Anyway, like I said, I honestly don't know. For all I know it might not affect them at all. They might just be ordinary humans. Well, in his case, a human with Royal Juraian blood. And frankly, I think I'd prefer them that way because then they wouldn't have to go through something like what Ryouko did with Kagato."

Katsuhito nodded. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to tell them? Or your sisters and the others?"

"I'm... not sure. I don't know if I should or even want to. If it's in their best interest, I guess I should. But then, how do I know that unless I test them, right?" Washu gave a lopsided smile. "I guess I should get to know them and their family tree a bit better at least and see if there's anything unusual I might find."

Katsuhito nodded again. It was very rare to see the goddess so unsure of herself. Silence reigned for a few moments before Washu broke it.

"There's more."

Tenchi's grandfather looked back at Washu with a questioning expression. "What do you mean there's more, little Washu?"

"I'm not quite sure what they were but there were some low power energy spikes when Ranma, Shampoo, Kiima and the baby entered the hot springs. Most would call the energy spikes magical I suppose."

"This just keeps on getting better and better." Katsuhito muttered. _I wonder if this is my karma for hiding out here._ "What kind of magic? Is it dangerous?"

"I can't be sure unless I examine them more closely."

The shrine priest simply said a silent prayer for the four condemned souls and thanked his lucky stars he wasn't the one Washu was interested in. "Anything else I should know about, little Washu?" He hoped there were none. He didn't think his heart could take any more excitement.

"Yeah. Just one more," The goddess smirked and gestured towards the house with a thumb. "We hit the mother lode, Yosho. Our young guests in there? I'm certain at least six of them are your descendants."

--------------------

Author's Notes:

Well, here's chapter two. Hope you all like it as well. Kinda slow and short, I know, but I'm just squeezing writing time in between real life demands. And to those waiting for updates to my other fics, don't worry, I'm working on them. They're just at the mercy of my muse.

As always, C&C are welcome.

Some questions:

Do any of you know the names of the tree ships of Funaho and Misaki? deitarion/SSokolow gave me the name for Azusa's but he also couldn't find out the names for these two.

Thanks to dennisud and deitarion/SSokolow for pre-reading this, making corrections and giving me suggestions. Give the two a big round of applause, folks! And apologies to Ki Nexus for not getting the story to him in time for him to pre-read. I promise to send the next chapter earlier. Of course, I don't know when that will come out.


End file.
